


MLP: FIM Charles Roberts in Equestria

by dragon117



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon117/pseuds/dragon117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles the guardian just enter into MLP FIM World though his TV and now he is suck. But he had to help out Twilight and others agents Evil. ALso Big Warning. THere is some Sex in this Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MLP: FIM Charles Roberts in Equestria

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Charles in Equesria.

In Detroit during a Thunderstorm, Charles was watching the MLP: FIM On the Hub as he was laughing at Pinky Pie ancties and were amazed they beat Discord. Then Twilight was working on something.

“Now this is a show I love and like.” Charles saying as he was eating Cereal

Then a freak storm came, hit the TV as it created a portal and then it began to sucking Charles into the TV as he screams.

“WHAT THE?” Charles saying as he was hanging on dear life but the force was too strong then it pulling him in as he grab his Thunder, Shadow swords since they are form Nerf and then turn into Real Swords with powers.

“ARGGGGGGGGGG WHY ME?” Charles screaming as he was falling and then land on the grass hard then getting up as he was shaking his head. Then looking around his surroundings as he was thinking and then it shock him.

“I am in Equestria, Home of MLP: FIM and how did I get here?” Charles saying.

“That will be my doing.” The voice saying as Charles turnaround, then see a Female purple Allicorn with the crown she was Princess Twilight Sparkial and then smiles to him. “I Am Princess Twilight Sparkial, well I am the one brought you here and this is my first time see a Human.” Princess Twilight saying.

“You bring me here?” Then Charles remember the freak Storm that did this, now he in Equestria can’t get back and also have to live here too. “Well Since I am stuck here and is this Equestria right?” Charles saying.

“Yes it is and I want you meet my Friends.” Princess Twilight saying as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Futtershy, Pinky Pie and Rarity came as Charles was shock and then he fainted.

“Great he fainted.” Rainbow Dash saying as he was looking at the Sleeping Charles and then to Twilight as Spike came too then give the message to her. This was form Princess Celestial and it was important wile Princess Twilight began to read it.

“Celestial want us to know is this human is Friend or Foe since they did made a big Impact to Equestria. Also cause wars and other things towards the Ponies.

“You are right, he is kind of cute too and maybe he can help us too.” Rarity saying.

“Also I Be ringing his swords, study them too since they have some weird Magic on them and it look powerful too.” Princes Twilight saying and then she began to write a message back to Celestial then send it to Spike as he send it back to her.

Then he gets another one, hand it to Twilight and then smiles too.

“Twilight, thanks for telling us that this human is friendly, he must help you to Retever the lost treasure of Cursed Sword and I will explain more too.” Celestial saying on the letter.

“Ok Girls to Canterlot, Rarity can you help me pick up Charles since he kind of Heavy.” Princess Twilight saying.

“Ok Twilight will do that.” Rarity saying as she help Twilight pick up Charles as they began to carry him to the Castel while Twilight Hand the swords to Rainbow Dash and she grab them too.

“Here Rainbow Dash you can take the swords since my magic is picking up Charles and I don’t have anything for the swords to hold on my back.” Princess Twilight saying.

“Sure Twilight I will do that for you.” Rainbow Dash saying.

They heading to the Train, then the Train taking them to Canterlot as they lay Charles on the Chair and he was still out cold for a while.

Then a Pony with a Cute mark see them taking the Train to Canterlot with a human, as he running towards the Forest, then once out of ponyville he turn into a Changling as he running towards the Changling hive and then enters as he see Queen Chrystial humping a male Pony as she sucking the love out of him, while he was turning into a Changling a shell of his former self and once he cums into her. She cums also as he turn into a Changling as she get off of him and smiles.   
   
“Guards take him to the room, then get him ready to work because he is mine servent now and will do what I say.” Queen Chrysital saying as the guards taking him away. Then she saw her subject while he bows to her and began to report.

“Queen Chrystials a Human just came into Ponyville, greatted by Princes Twilight Sparkal, now the Elements of Hamormy taking him to Princess Celestia and Luna.” The Changling Name Coppy Cat her son saying.

“Ah Son well I think I need pay a visted to Canterlot, also I remember my perviouse attempst take over. Because of Princes Twilight now I should Brainwash all the Element of Hamory, Celestia and Luna make sure there no weakens into my Plans.” Queen Chrystials saying. “Tell the Troops that we are leveeing and attacking Canterlot!”

“At once my Queen, Mother the Troops will be ready in 2 hours and they will attack Cantelrot too.” Coppy saying as he went to get the Troops ready.

“Now I want to see this Human for my self and have some time with him too HAHHAHAHA.” Queen Chrystials saying as she was laughing evilly.

They arrive to the Canterlot Place, they were greated by Princess Celestia, Luna as they see a Human was out cold for awhile since Twilight and Rarity were carrying him too.

“Is this the human you telling me about Princess Twilight?” Celestia saying as she was looking over the human as Twilight began to talk while trying hard enough not drop him on the ground and looking at her too.

“Yes he is, right now we need to put him on the bed since he fainted and he can help us too since evil is coming for us soon while we may have the chance to surived too.” Princess Twilight saying.

“Ok Princess Twilight you can use the Gust Bed Room, Discord is coming to since he is Reform and hope he don’t mess with our gust.” Celestia saying.

“Well Celestia I am Right here.” Then Discord appears as he was laughting and then looking at Charles. “So this is the human that Princess Twilight sent here to help us?”

“Yes he is and once he wake up then we will tell him. Ok Selena the All Powerfull Guardian you can come out now.” Celestia saying.

As a Female Bean look like a White Allicorn while she took on the form of one and then looking at Charles. As Charles waking up, then he saw her while looking around, then see the Main Six, Discord, Celestia and Luna while rubbing his eyes on the bed too.

“Man must be dreaming and I was in Euquestria.” Charles saying while getting up and sitting on the bed as the Selena begin to speak.

“It no dream Charles, reason why me, Twilight bring you here so you can become the new Guardian of Equestria and defeted evil too.” Selena saying.

Then Charles was shock as he hearing this and then this question came to him. “What?” Charles was thinking, then he was looking around and seeing her while he trying get this in his mind. “Me a guardian? Why?”

“Since you got a good heart on MLP, also two side good and evil inside of you. Since your evil side want to brake out but we keep that side lock up and make sure it don’t come out wreck the place too.” Selena saying.

“Wow I don’t know what to say but I do accepted and I can help the ponies too. Also do I get back to my world once the Dead is done or am I suck here.” Charles saying.

“Well we are working on that part, so this way you can come to Equestria and go back to your world on earth too. So in the mean time you are suck here form now until we get a device for you.” Selena saying.

“Hope my family won’t know that I am gone and they will worry a lot too.” Charles saying.

“Don’t worry we put a clone of you in your place, he think like you, act like you and talk like you. So when we fix the device then once you go back he will dissaperd and when we need you help the Ponies again and then he will come so this way your Parents won’t know what happing too.” Selena saying.

“Well since you put it that way, I will say and also tell me about the two swords that follow me here.” Charles saying then he didn’t see his swords while looking for them too. “Were are my two Swords?”

“Oh they on my back, sorry while I get them for you and I want to know too.” Princess Twilight saying as she giving the Two Swords to Charles while he got them back and looking at them.

“The two swords are the Shadow Sword, The Thunder Sword the shadow sword can make you go into the shadows even the ponies shadows too, let you go into each of the ponies minds to brake them free form Mind controls, Possesions and Nightmares they are having.  Also they have a relesting them form evil mode too and for the attacks.  Just say Shadow Swords arrised as they come out, they will trick the Foe that you facing and then while they being trick by the fake ones the real ones will kill them. But for the Good Ponies there they won’t kill them since it just go though them so no death won’t happen just for the evil ones. But if the evils ones corrupted the Shadow Sword then it will become evil and kill the good Ponies so you must keep that sword in your hands make sure no evil won’t take it too.” Selena saying.

“Right I will protect it and make sure it don’t go evil.” Charles saying.

“Now for the Thunder sword, this sword can shock evil at any point since it a long range weapons, also if the ememry get too close to you then you can shock him at close combat range too. Just say Thunder Sword Strike, the sword will unlesee a bolt of engery to shock the emermys and also shock the Ponies out of mind control since it won’t kill them too.” Selena saying.

“Me’ah Say that Lucky there and lucky for us too.” Applejack saying as the others are nodding to this.

“Now I must go and Charles good luck because you going to need it.” Then Selena dissaperd into space as a bright light was in space heading back to the Guardians HQ.

Then a Royal Guard came running and was not happy about this news too. “Princess there are reports that Changlings are attacking Ponyville and Queen Chrystials is leading the Charge.”

“This is not good, Elements of Hamromy, Charles you must go back to Ponyville and Stop Queen Chrystials form draining love out of Ponyville before she come here.” Celestia saying.

“We are on it Princess Celestia.” Princes Twilight saying as the Element of Hamrory and Charles heading back to the train as they going to Ponyville to save it form Queen Chrystials army.


End file.
